Dosing apparatuses are known from medical practice. In dosing apparatuses of this kind, a syringe or a different drug delivery device is inserted which contains a medical liquid fluid—e.g., heparin that was extracorporeally added during a blood treatment such as a hemodialysis. The fluid is delivered as needed or according to a setting by means of the dosing apparatuses.